se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
François Mitterrand/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso del Sr. François Mitterrand, Presidente de la República, con motivo del almuerzo ofrecido en honor de los Sres. Karl Carstens y Helmut Kohl en el Castillo de Ernich, Bonn, el viernes 22 de octubre de 1982. discours.vie-publique.fr François Mitterrand - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| De la République de Weimar à l'unification allemande: Mémoires d'un président. Broché Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Essen pasará, además, como la ciudad donde el presidente francés, François Mitterrand, asistió a la última cumbre de la Unión Europea y se despidió de sus colegas que le dijeron adiós cálidamente. "Sin usted no estaríamos ahora dónde estamos", le manifestó Roman Herzog, el presidente alemán. El País: 10 DIC 1994 Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Rau, representative of the Social Democratic Party of Germany, chats with President Francois Mitterrand and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand during a 1985 state visit to France. Rau became president of Germany in 1999. Getty François Mitterrand - Willy Brandt.jpg| Reunión entre el canciller alemán Willy Brandt y el jefe de la oposición François Mitterrand. jacqueschirac-asso.fr François Mitterrand - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| On 24 May 1981, three days after François Mitterrand takes office, the new French President receives Federal Chancellor Helmut Schmidt to the Élysée Palace. During this first meeting, the two leaders discuss the European Monetary System and the Euromissiles crisis. cvce.eu François Mitterrand - Helmut Kohl.jpg| François Mitterrand et Helmut Kohl en 1984 à Douaumont - Crédits : Office de presse et d'information du Gouvernement fédéral Francia * Ver Vincent Auriol - Sin imagen.jpg| François Mitterrand es recibido por Vincent Auriol. JT 20H Charles de Gaulle - Sin imagen.jpg| De Gaulle y Mitterrand … Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| Legislative Elections Of March 1967 And Debate Between Francois Mitterrand And Georges Pompidou In Nevers. Nevers, France, 22 février 1967 --- Campagne électorale pour les élections législatives de mars 1967 : Georges POMPIDOU prononce une allocution sur le podium tricolore, lors du débat qui l'oppose à François MITTERRAND, debout en arrière-plan. Alain Poher - François Mitterrand.jpg| 22 mai 1981. François Mitterrand, fraîchement élu, reçoit le président du Sénat, Alain Poher (à g.). Rue des Archives François Mitterrand - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président de la République Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (G) s'apprête à serrer la main du nouveau président François Mitterrand avant de quitter définitivement l'Elysée, le 21 mai 1981 à l'Elysée à Paris. AFP François Mitterrand - Jacques Chirac.jpg| François Mitterrand y Jacques Chirac, durante un partido de fútbol en 1995 - AFP Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - François Mitterrand.jpg| Meeting Maastricht Summit - President Francois Mitterrand of France, second left, talks with Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands at Castle Neercanne near Maastricht, where she met with leaders of the European Community. (12/09/1991)(AP Photo/Pfeil) / ASSOCIATED PRESS François Mitterrand - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| François Mitterrand, President of the French Republic; Beatrix, Queen of the Netherlands; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister and President in office of the Council. EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver François Mitterrand - Juan Pablo II.jpg| François Mitterrand recibe a Juan Pablo II en Lyon, en 1986. AlfayOmega España * Ver François Mitterrand - Juan Carlos I.jpg| H.M. King Juan Carlos I of Spain; President François Mitterrand of France, Co-Prince of Andorra; H.M. Queen Sofia of Spain; and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand of France, Co-Princess of Andorra (detalle de foto) Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| El príncipe Felipe será recibido por el presidente de la República Francesa, François Mitterrand, el 30 de junio en París.- Felipe González - François Mitterrand.jpg| Los presidentes de España y Francia, Felipe González y François Mitterrand, durante la rueda de prensa conjunta, tras la reunión que mantuvieron enel Palacio de la Moncloa. / EFE/ Ángel Martín Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. François Mitterrand - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con François Mitterrand all'Aeroporto di Orly. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga - François Mitterrand.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Francoise Mitterrand. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna Francesco Cossiga - François Mitterrand.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Francoise Mitterrand. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna François Mitterrand - Giovanni Spadolini.jpg| (2 Dec 1981) The Prime Minister of Italy, Giovanni Spadolini, is in Paris and meets with French President Francois Mitterrand. AP Archive Bettino Craxi - François Mitterrand.jpg| Craxi con François Mitterrand con alla sede del Psi (foto Ansa) Amintore Fanfani - François Mitterrand.jpg| Amintore Fanfani, Francois Mitterand. 6/9/87. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Ciriaco De Mita - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit leaders at the University of Toronto in Canada (left to right) Jacques Delors, Ciriaco De Mita, Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Kohl, Noboru Takeshita. 6/20/88. François Mitterrand - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. (detalle de imagen). George Bush Presidential Library and Museum François Mitterrand - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu François Mitterrand - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi - François Mitterrand (AP) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| Picture taken on July 9, 1992 shows French President Francois Mitterand and Foreign Minister Roland Dumas of France, Finnish President Mauno Koivisto (3rd left), Danish Prime Minister Poul Schluter, President Alija Izetbegovic of Bosnia-Herzegovina, Norwegian Prime Minister Gro Harlem Bruntland and Russian President Boris Yeltsin ahead a family photo during the CSCE, Conference for Security and Co-operation in Europe 1992 SUMMIT in Helsinki. The former Finnish President died on May 12, 2017 at the age of 93, the presidency of Finland announced. / AFP PHOTO / Lehtikuva / Jaakko AVIKAINEN. Getty François Mitterrand - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| The President of Republic Martti Ahtisaari meets the President of the Republic of France Francois Mitterrand. (Foto: Matti Kaltokari) Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime minister of Sweden Olof Palme (R) gives a speech during a press conference, on August 2, 1975, where socialist European leaders meet at the Haga Palace, the Queen's Pavilion, in Stockholm. (From L to R) Kalevi Sorsa of Finland, Bettino Craxi of Italy (hidden), François Mitterrand of France, Yitzhak Rabin of Israel, Willy Brandt of Germany, Mario Soares of Portugal and Olof Palme of sweden sign for the establishment of a commission to support the Portuguese Socialist party. / Getty Reino Unido * Ver François Mitterrand - Isabel II.jpg| President Mitterrand and the Queen led the special ceremony at Calais. BBC James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| Entrevista Callaghan-Mitterrand, en Brighton. JUAN CRUZ. Brighton (Inglaterra) 7 OCT 1977 François Mitterrand - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Baroness Gillian Shepherd says there was a 'sexual' spark between former French president Francois Mitterrand and Margaret Thatcher. @Rex Features François Mitterrand - John Major.jpg| François Mitterrand & John Major at the inauguration #BerlinWall25 #EBRD89. The EBRD Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver François Mitterrand - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| François Mitterrand / Wojciech Jaruzelski. Journal télévisé. Ina.fr François Mitterrand - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Prof. O. Leroy (the head in the left upper corner) as the guest invited by the University of Gdansk during the DHC ceremony for the Presidents: Francois Mitterand, Lech Walesa, Richard von Weizsackers, Gdansk, 21st September 1993. mfi.ug.edu.pl Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - François Mitterrand.jpg| En 1992 Yeltsin se reunió con el entonces presidente francés Francois Mitterrand para anunciar un tratado de cooperación entre ambos países FOTO: AP URSS * Ver François Mitterrand - Konstantín Chernenko.jpg| Konstantin Chernenko (right), General Secretary of the Soviet Communist Party's Central Committee and Chairman of the USSR Supreme Soviet Presidium, meeting with French President François Mitterrand at the Moscow Kremlin during the latter's official visit to the USSR. Sputnik / Vyasheslav Runov François Mitterrand - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Soviet Premier Gorbachev meets with French President Mitterrand in Paris. spiritualpilgrim.net Fuentes Categoría:François Mitterrand